Extraordinary Love Story
by Ravenclaw09
Summary: Kisah cinta mereka dari tahun ke tahun. Siapa yang tahu akhirnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Extraordinary Love Story**

_**Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan milik saya. Mereka milik JK. Rowling. Terima Kasih kepada JK. Rowling.**_

_**Hai guys well ini ff pertamaku, rasanya kalo udah baca bacaan bagus tuh jadi pengen bikin sendiri. Tapi yah namanya juga amatiran gitu yah jadi maaf kalo aneh, kritik saran dibutuhin banget. Terimakasih **_

_**Oh ya, aku memang men'cuplik' adegan atau scene dari buku atau film Harry Potter jadi kalo ada yang mirip-mirip yah you-know-why lah. Dan aku sama sekali tidak meng-klaim itu milik aku. JKR always the best as usual, no doubt!**_

Tahun Pertama.

Perahu – perahu kecil mengapung elegan diatas danau. Hanya cahaya bulan dan lentera yang menyinari. Danau itu menampilkan refleksi mereka. Yah, mereka. Murid – murid baru Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Setiap murid yang berada di perahu tak henti – hentinya berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya – dan menunggunya pula. Kastil megah tempat mereka belajar selama tujuh taun kedepan, atau koreksi; menjadi rumah mereka yang baru. Setiap murid berarti tak terkecuali gadis itu, gadis bermata hazel itu. Memang ia telah membaca segalanya di buku. Tapi yah sebagai anak yang 100% awam dengan hal 'ini', sangat pantas dipikir.

Tak lama -bila boleh dibilang- perahu telah sampai, waktu memang terasa sangat cepat disaat seperti ini; kagum, gugup, campur aduk. Murid – murid turun dengan tertib dari perahu. Masih dengan kekaguman mereka. Seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah besar berewokan menginterupsi acara kagum – kaguman. Terlihat lampu bergoyang – goyang di tangannya yang baiklah besar pula.

"Murid baru, murid kelas satu! Mendekatlah!" Pria itu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kelelahan?

"Tetaplah disini sebelum aku kembali untuk menjemput kalian. Dan para prefek cepatlah segera ke kastil atau Profesor McGonagall akan membunuhku! Upacara seleksi kalian ingat! Kalian berhutang nafas padaku, setelah aku berlari …" pria tinggi itu terus meracau walaupun ia sudah berjalan bersama orang – orang yang dipanggil 'prefek' dan meninggalkan sekerumunan orang yang menatapnya. Mungkin ia tak sadar menjadi pusat perhatian. Sesaat hening kemudian pecah juga suara bising murid – murid baru. _Upacara seleksi katanya? Aku harap aku di asrama ini. Jangan sampai itu aku di asrama itu. Dan blablabla_ . Setidaknya itulah yang didengar gadis bermata hazel. Jengah. Entah karena ia suka kesunyian atau karena tidak ada teman yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Menyerah akhirnya ia meninggalkan kerumunan murid. Melihat – lihat, mencari sesuatu baru dan mengindar dari gerombolan berisik menyebalkan. Terus berjalan, melangkah.

"Hei anak baru! Jangan terlalu jauh!" Gadis itu membalikkan badannya tapi terus berjalan. Mengangguk tersenyum pada seseorang yang meneriakinya. Pria berkacamata dengan rambut lurus coklat. Dari badge-nya sangat jelas ia seorang Ravenclaw. Untuk kelasnya? Emm mungkin tahun kelima?

BRAKK!

Gadis itu menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh. Seseorang yang ia tabrak hanya kehilangan keseimbangan sampai ia kembali mendapatkannya. Seseorang itu berbalik badan. Menatap sinis. Matanya yang abu – abu seakan berkata apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dasar-gadis-bodoh!

"Sedikit bantuan?" ucap gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Terlihat kesakitan.

"Lakukan sendiri" suaranya sangat datar. Sekarang matanya tidak melihat kearah gadis yang kesakitan itu – mengerlingnyapun tidak. Gadis itu menatap seseorang didepannya. Menyebalkan, gumamnya pelan. Ia menarik lagi tangannya dan mencoba berdiri -yang untungnya berhasil. Dia kini melihat ke seseorang yang ada didepannya. Dari atas ke bawah. Orang ini sangat rapi. Rambutnya yang pirang, kemejanya yang hitam, sepatunya yang sangat mengkilat…

"Apa yang kau lihat!" suaranya kini lebih ber-intonasi.

"Eh .. em .. ma.. af..maaf! Hanya … eh…hanya .."

"Demi merlin!" Seseorang itu memutar bola matanya, mendengus kesal, dan menampilkan wajah sinis sebelum kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan gadis itu.

-o0o-

Pintu itu telah dibuka. Pintu besar yang akan membawa mereka ke 'dunia baru'. Murid – murid baru berjalan berdampingan dua – dua. Decak kagum itu datang lagi. Tepuk tangan para senior mengiringi langkah mereka seperti backsound seorang supermodel. Langkah – langkah itu berhenti serempak tanpa disuruh sesaat mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan meja para professor. Gadis itu dapat merasakan decak kagum kawan – kawannya kini telah berubah menjadi helaan nafas gugup. Termasuk dia juga memang. Wajah – wajah orang tua didepan mereka terlihat bahagia. Berbanding terbalik. Dengan siapa? Dengan murid baru pasti.

"Yang disebut namanya harap maju dan memakai topi, lalu duduk di atas bangku untuk diseleksi," kata salah seorang Profesor yang tadi sempat memberi wejangan atau tepatnya petunjuk pada murid baru. Siapa namanya tadi, ah Profesor McGonagall. Yang tadi disebut – sebut pula oleh pria tinggi besar. "Hannah Abbot!" Gadis berwajah merah dan rambut pirang maju dan duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan. Topi tua dan lusuh yang sempat bernyanyi tadi dipakaikan ke kepalanya. Topi itu berpikir sejenak.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" teriak topi itu. Jujur, sangat keras. Hampir separuh penghuni ruangan terlonjak kaget sebelum rasa kaget itu ditandingi oleh teriakan para senior Hufflepuff.

Satu persatu murid baru diseleksi. Gadis mata hazel itu terus memandangi pemandangan yang sama; dipanggil, dipakaikan topi, diteriakkan nama asramanya, disambut para senior.

"Hermione Granger". Gadis itu menegang namanya dipanggil. Ia berjalan cepat atau bisa dibilang nyaris lari ke arah bangku seleksi. "Apapun yang terbaik" pikirnya sesaat setelah topi itu diletakkan diatas rambut coklat bergelombangnya. Topi itu sempat berpikir beberapa detik sebelum ia berteriak "GRYFFINDOR!". Suara sorakan dari senior yang sejak tadi ia dengar kini ditujukan untuknya. Lagi – lagi ia berjalan cepat, namun kali ini ke arah meja Gryffindor. Sesampainya disana tangan – tangan menyambutnya untuk berjabat tangan dan berkenalan. Senyum Hermione terus mengembang.

"Ronald Billius Weasley" ucap orang terakhir yang bersalaman dengan Hermione. Senyum orang bernama Ronald itu mengembang lebih dari normal-bila aku terlalu kasar mengatakannya dengan menjijikan-. "Hermione Granger" jawab Hermione singkat dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Mata Hermione kembali pada penyeleksian. Terlihat laki – laki gendut dengan gigi yang lucu sedang duduk disana dengan mata tertutup. Topi seleksi berpikir lama sekali sebelum ia memutuskan Gryffindor menjadi asramanya.

"Draco Malfoy" panggil Profesor McGonagall. Mata Hermione membulat melihat siapa yang maju sekarang. Pria sinis yang ditabraknya tadi. Hermione terus memandangi langkah pria itu. Draco berjalan dengan sok ketika namanya dipanggil. Seperti yang lain topi itu dipasangkan. Begitu menyentuh kepalanya, si topi langsung berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!". Wajah kecewa muncul di wajah Hermione. Entah kenapa ia ingin satu asrama dengan pria sinis itu; gila memang. Berbeda dengan Hermione, Draco malah terlihat bangga. Mata mereka sempat bertemu beberapa detik sebelum Draco berjalan angkuh ke meja Slytherin dan disambut oleh gerombolannya.

"Ah sudah kuduga" Pernyataan singkat Ronald cukup mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sudah kuduga?"

"Yah, seorang Malfoy mana mungkin tidak Slytherin. Akan menjadi berita bagus untuk Daily Prophet bukan begitu?" Ronald tertawa, diikuti kembar yang ada disebelahnya. Penjelasan Ronald sama sekali tidak membuat Hermione mengerti.

"Ayolah Hermione, demi Merlin kau masih tidak mengerti?" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Keluarga Malfoy sangat terkenal, Hermione. Dari kakeknya, ayahnya, yah setidaknya itu yang aku tau, semuanya Slytherin. Pantaslah dia masuk asrama ular itu."

"Memang ada hubungannya antara keturunan dengan asrama? Aku tak pernah membacanya." Akhirnya Hermione bicara.

"Memang tidak, tapi seandainya kau melihat tingkahnya kepadaku dan Harry di kereta, orang idiotpun akan tau dia sangat pas di Slytherin."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu dan Harry, eh tunggu Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Iya itu disana. Masih menunggu diseleksi." Ronald menunjuk laki – laki kurus berkacamata.

"Dia benar – benar ada?"

"Iyalah Hermione! Kau kira ia tokoh dongeng?" Kini pembicaraan mereka mengarah ke Harry. Sifatnya, lukanya, sejarahnya yang terkenal. Hermione menyimak dengan baik walaupun sesekali ia mengerling ke pria pirang di meja Slytherin.

-o0o-

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi namun Hermione sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Senyum manisnya terus mengembang tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan. Mandi, ganti baju, merapikan rambutnya. Hari pertama di Hogwarts harus terlihat istimewa pikirnya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar asrama. Sudah rencananya dari tadi malam untuk bangun pagi, berkeliling Hogwarts dan mencocokannya dengan yang ada di buku. Berita baik, Hermione sudah punya teman baru setelah sebelumnya hanya celingak celinguk sendiri. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak teman – teman barunya jalan – jalan bersamanya. Tapi melihat mereka yang tertidur kelewat pulas membuat Hermione tak tega membangunkannya.

Kaki Hermione terus melangkah. Melewati koridor – koridor dengan senangnya. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan di depannya lalu ke buku, jalanan di depannya lalu ke buku, ruangannya di depannya lalu

BRAKK!

Hermione lagi – lagi menabrak orang. Hermione mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia menabrak orang dua hari berturut – turut. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. Mencoba mencari tau kali ini siapa yang ia tabrak. Mulutnya yang terbuka untuk berkata maaf menutup lagi setelah melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Mata hazel sempat beradu dengan mata abu –abu. Hermione bersumpah ia melihat ekspresi terkejut sebelum air muka seseorang yang ada didepannya kembali datar seketika.

"Kau lagi?" suara itu sama datarnya dengan tadi malam. Hermione hanya terdiam.

"Ayolah, kita harus berhenti bertemu seperti ini" entah kenapa mendengar lawan bicaranya berkata seperti itu Hermione langsung berdiri dengan cepat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Yang diuluri tangan malah mengangkat alisnya dan melipat tangannya ke dada. Ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai. Harus dengan kata apa aku mendeskripsikan seringai itu. Manis tapi mengejek?

"Untuk apa tangan itu?" Hermione menarik tangannya sama cepatnya dia berdiri tadi. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Yah.. em.. aku tak tau aku hanya mengira kalimatmu tadi mengarah ke ajakan berkenalan. Tapi ternyata tidak ya? Maaf-"

"Draco Malfoy" potong Draco cepat, membuat seseorang didepannya kembali terkejut.

"Hei!" Draco menjentikkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hermione.

"Kau bilang tadi ajakan berkenalan. Aku Draco Malfoy. Kau?"

"Eh.. iya, ma..af aku Hermione Granger"

"Kenapa kau selalu terbata – bata saat bicara?" wajah Hermione kembali memerah.

"Dan wajahmu selalu memerah. Gryffindor eh?" Draco melirik badge di seragam Hermione. Hermione ikut melihat badge itu sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

"Aku sebenarnya anti Gryffindor. Tapi aku bisa buat sedikit pengecualian untukmu"

"Untukku?"

"Kau terlihat…" Draco berhenti sejenak mencari kata yang pas untuk diucapkan.

"Menyenangkan." Sambung Draco yang disambut senyum dan wajah merah Hermione lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hermione akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya dan berbicara.

"Hanya jalan – jalan. Aku bosan di asrama. Kau?"

"Sama denganmu. Hanya ditambah dengan ini. Mencocokkan setiap detail ruangan dengan yang di buku." Hermione mengangkat buku yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Sejarah Hogwarts? Satu – satunya buku pelajaran yang aku sentuh selama ini" senyum Draco mengembang, membuat sesuatu di hati Hermione meleleh.

"Yang benar saja? Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah dari jumlah buku yang akan kita pelajari"

"Wow, kutu buku! Kalau aku jadi topi jelek itu, kau akan kutempatkan di Ravenclaw!"

"Kau tahu, aku juga berpikir sama denganmu" Mereka tertawa bersama. Aneh bila diingat tadi malam, laki – laki pirang itu melempar pandangan sinis pada perempuan rambut coklat didepannya.

"Mau melanjutan acara cocok – cocokan?" kata Draco setelah tawa mereka reda.

"Iya. Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh, tapi pastikan kau cepat. Kau tau Slytherin dan Gryffindor kan? Air dan api, langit dan bumi" Hermione tertawa. Anak Slytherin dan Gryffindor itu berjalan berdampingan. Saling melempar lelucon. Saling bertanya dan menjawab. Hanya ada satu yang mengganjal di pikiran Hermione : _seandainya kau melihat tingkahnya kepadaku dan Harry di kereta_. Ya benar pernyataan Ronald tadi malam saat upacara seleksi. Apa yang dilakukan Draco pada mereka. Rasanya tidak mungkin Draco melakukan yang aneh – aneh, melihat Draco yang ada disampingnya saat ini sangat baik dan em manis. Apa mungkin Ronald yang mengada – ngada. Ya! pasti Ronald hanya iri pada Draco lalu berusaha membujuknya supaya ikut benci pada Draco. Masuk akal!

-o0o-

Aula besar sudah sangat ramai dengan anak – anak kelaparan. Ini memang waktunya sarapan sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Yay! Pelajaran pertama di Hogwarts. Hermione mengerling ke Draco yang sudah berjalan menuju meja asramanya. Mungkin ia akan terus memandangnya sebelum suara seseorang memanggil namanya dengan sangat kencang, untung saja suara orang itu tak lebih keras dari suara cuap – cuap orang se-aula.

"Hermione!" Hermione menengok ke sumber suara dan segera menghampirinya. Seseorang itu telah memberi tempat di sebelahnya. Wajah orang itu terlihat khawatir.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku sangat khawatir" Hermione tak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat bukunya.

"Sejarah Hogwarts? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Hermione sempat ingin berkata jujur sebelum ia mengingat apa yang telah diperingatkan Draco tadi.

"_Granger, apakah kau tersinggung apabila kau kuminta menyembunyikan pertemanan kita?" Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Berpikir._

"_Tidak, tapi mengapa?"_

"_Kau tau, Gryffindor-Slytherin, air-api,langit-bumi" Draco menyeringai._

"_Oh aku mengerti, baiklah my secret friend" balas Hermione dengan memukul pelan lengan Draco._

"Jalan – jalan" Hermione menjawab singkat sambil mengisi piring kosong didepannya dengan berbagai makanan.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dulu Hermione, aku mencarimu tadi-"

"Kau mencariku? Untuk apa?" Hermione menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap tajam pada Ronald.

"Eh, tidak, hanya… ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Harry Potter, Hermione! Ya! memperkenalkanmu pada Harry!"

"Kau sudah memperkenalkanku pada Harry tadi malam, saat makan malam ingat? Iyakan Harry?" Harry mengangguk lalu kembali memakan pudding yang ada di depannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar Ronald"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Ronald, terdengar sangat resmi dan menjijikan di telingaku. Ron saja" permintaan Ron disanggupi Hermione dengan anggukan. Akhirnya hening terjadi diantara mereka bertiga – Harry, Hermione, dan Ron-. Hermione berhenti menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya setelah melihat senyum manis terpampang di seberang sana; di meja Slytherin. Hal kecil itu entah mengapa membuat hati Hermione merasa lega. Hermione memberikan senyumnya balik kepadanya. Tanpa sengaja, tanpa diperintahkan oleh otaknya.

-o0o-

Jadwal pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran terbang. Diantara para Gryffindor yang berjalan ke lapangan yang berhadapan dengan Hutan Terlarang, ada seorang gadis kecil yang terus sumringah. Bagaimana tidak, di pelajaran terbang ini mereka akan bergabung dengan Slytherin. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi kenapa dan ada apa dengan Slytherin.

Gryffindor dan Slytherin sudah berbaris berhadap – hadapan saat guru mereka; Madam Hooch, datang. Rambutnya pendek kelabu, dengan mata kuning seperti mata elang.

"Nah, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?" gertaknya. "Semua berdiri di sebelah sapu. Ayo, cepat." Hermione mengikuti perintah sang guru. Matanya kini menangkap manik abu – abu yang ternyata tepat berhadapan di depannya. Demi Merlin bagaimana dia baru sadar.

"Julurkan tangan kananmu di atas sapu," seru Madam Hooch di depan, "dan katakan, _UP_!'"

Hermione mengikuti perintah gurunya lagi. Dia mencoba dengan suara pelan awalnya, namun sapunya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia memperbesar volume suaranya sedikit, sapu itu menunjukan reaksi, yah hanya sedikit reaksi ; cuma berguling di tanah. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Harry dan Ron sudah berhasil, sapu Neville tidak bergerak sama sekali, dan seseorang di depannya yah juga sudah berhasil. Seringai orang itu muncul lagi, mulutnya mengucapkan beberapa kata tanpa suara. Hermione hanya bisa menangkap sedikit kata – katanya "Bagaimana denganmu, Granger" dan "Loser". Wajah Hermione memerah. Bukan karena malu lagi sekarang, ia juga marah.

"Miss Granger! Kenapa diam saja, ayo lakukan biar kulihat." Madam Hooch meneriakinya, membuat dia sedikit terlonjak dan mundur selangkah kebelakang.

"_UP!_"

"Lebih dengan perasaan Miss Granger!"

"_UP!_" Hermione mengeraskan suaranya, hampir berteriak. Dia tak sadar teriakannya malah membuat semua orang di lapangan menatapnya. Beberapa orang Slytherin menertawainya.

"Madam Hooch, kira – kira kapan kita akan belajar terbang yang sesungguhnya, dan meninggalkan acara UP-UP-an ini" pandangan semua orang berubah dari Hermione ke sumber suara datar menghina. Draco Malfoy-lah sang empunya suara itu.

"Sok sekali dia, sok bisa!" desis Ron. Hermione yang ada di sebelah Ron tidak mengiyakan pernyataan Ron. Ia tau sebenarnya Draco hanya menyelamatkannya. Sekaligus membawanya ke masalah besar. Hanya membuat sapu melompat ke tangannya saja tak bisa, apalagi terbang.

"Ah, iya Mister Malfoy kau benar juga, semua dengar, kalau aku meniup peluitku, kalian menjejak ke tanah, keras - keras pegang erat - erat sapu kalian, naik kira-kira semeter, kemudian langsung turun lagi dengan cara agak membungkuk ke depan"

Hermione menatap Draco tajam. Seakan tau perasaan Hermione, Draco mengucapkan kata – kata tanpa suara lagi "Pergilah, berpura – puralah" Hermione mengangguk paham dan tanpa disuruh dia berjalan mendekati Madam Hooch.

"Madam maaf, aku rasa aku harus ke Hospital Wing"

"Oh _dear_, ada apa denganmu?"

"Entahlah Madam, daritadi aku kehilangan konsentrasi."

"Merlin, pantas saja daritadi kau tak bisa, baiklah silahkan _dear_ perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak Madam, terima kasih" Hermione mengangguk hormat pada Madam Hooch sebelum meninggalkan lapangan. Tak lupa mengerling dan tersenyum pada penyelamat mukanya saat ini.

-o0o-

"Hermione kau tak apa?" tanya Ron setelah masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Wajahnya lebih cemas daripada yang di aula. Tak berapa lama Harry menyusul, wajah sumringah terlihat dari pria kacamata _the-boy-who-lived_.

"Aku tak apa, Ron. Kau bisa lihat kan?" jawab Hermione tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan kelas? Apa karena ucapan Malfoy? Aku tau dia kelewat pedas tadi-"

"Pfft, apa yang kau pikirkan Ron. Aku hanya tak enak badan. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy" Hati Hermione tertawa, Ron hanya tidak tahu kalau maksud omongan Draco tadi hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Baiklah – baiklah, sudah dapat obat dari Hospital Wing?"

"Ada apa dengan Harry? Apa dia mulai gila?" Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topic lain; Harry yang senyam senyum sendiri.

"Ah! Andaikan kau lihat tadi Hermione, aku menjadi seeker Gryffindor!"

"Apa!" Hermione menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya berbinar, mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata yang sama; WOW!

"Dan ini berkat Malfoy, Harry. Aku rasa kau harus berterima kasih padanya" Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang super masam, pemandangan ini membuat Ron tertawa.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Malfoy?" Hermione sangat penasaran. Kenapa hampir setiap pembicaraan mereka berujung mengarah ke Malfoy.

"Tadi dia mengambil Remembrall milik Neville, kau ingat? Paket miliknya tadi pagi. Dia mengambilnya saat Neville dibawa ke Hospital Wing, ia terjatuh" Ron menghela nafas.

"Lalu Harry membela. Draco malah membawa Remembrall terbang dan melemparnya. Harry mencoba menangkapnya-"

"Dengan terbang?" potong Hermione.

"Ya dengan terbang, tentu saja lah Hermione. Mungkin saat itu Profesor McGonagall melihat Harry berhasil menangkapnya dan voila Harrylah seeker kita sekarang."

"Mana mungkin Malfoy bertindak seperti itu" Hermione menggumam dengan keras. Membuat wajah teman – temannya itu kebingungan.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin Hermione? Dia Malfoy. Menyebalkan seperti menjadi nama tengahnya kau tahu. Dan harus kuakui tanpa tingkah menyebalkannya aku mungkin tak menjadi seeker sekarang"

"Seeker termuda!" sambung Ron dan mereka berdua tertawa. Meninggalkan Hermione yang kecewa dengan apa yang ia dengar.

-o0o-

Suara langkah kaki menggema sepanjang koridor. Laki – laki itulah penyebabnya. Ia baru kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil buah kesukaannya; apel. Dia melangkah sangat santai. Ini belum jam malam pikirnya. Apalagi koridor sebelah sini sangat sepi. Jarang ia melihat ada orang yang berjalan apalagi berpacaran seperti koridor di sebelah aula sana. Menjijikan. Koridor ini sangat pas untuknya berpikir. Berpikir? Menyesali mungkin tepatnya. Ia tak pernah mengira hal kecil bodoh yang ia lakukan tadi siang bisa mengubah nasib seseorang. Seandainya dia hanya diam, mendengarkan, tak berulah. Yah itu hanya seandainya bukan. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dan tak mungkin bubur itu dikembalikan menjadi nasi kembali.

Langkah itu mendadak berhenti. Ia merasa sesuatu sedang berlari menuju pintu kastil. Tanpa komando ia segera berbalik menuju arah sesuatu itu. Tangannya menggenggam tongkat erat. Setelah sedikit mengejar, akhirnya ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang berlari itu. Ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding bata yang membatasi dua ruangan. Mengintip lagi ke arah apa yang dikejarnya, memastikan. Gadis berambut coklat bergelombang sedang berjalan bolak – balik didepan pintu kastil. Gerak –geriknya sangat jelas menunjukkan ia ragu. Laki – laki yang sedang mengintip itu mengucek matanya. Mencoba meyakinkan pada otaknya bahwa hal yang dilihatnya adalah benar .

"Granger?" gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar.

-o0o-

Hermione sedikit berlari menuju lapangan luar. Ia sengaja memilih koridor yang ini agar tak banyak orang yang menemuinya dan bertanya. Hal yang memperlambat saja pikirnya. Larian Hermione berhenti saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kastil. Ia memutar otak. Apa dampak positif dan negatif akan tindakannya malam ini. ia akan bisa berlatih dengan bebas tanpa ejekan teman – temannya, tapi bila ketahuan Flich atau prefek yang berjaga ia bisa terkena detensi. Berlatih, detensi, berlatih, detensi, berlatih, detensi. Ah persetan dengan detensi!. Hermione melangkah keluar. Sedikit berjalan cepat ke arah lapangan dekat Hutan Terlarang. Diangkatnya tongkat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Accio Sapu terbang" desisnya pelan. Sebuah sapu terbang –yang sudah Hermione siapkan tadi setelah makan malam- melayang kearahnya. Ia menelan ludah sekali sebelum meletakkan sapu terbangnya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Tangan Hermione sudah terangkat sebelum suara berat menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!"

-o0o-

_**Huah! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Chapter ini aku persembahkan buat Mini Constantinest dan Fitri Ramadhani 'Breakerz'yang udah semangatin aku, support aku buat percaya diri ngepost FF gaje ini di FFn. Thank you :)**_

_**Aku tau iya aku tau, bahasanya aneh kan? Tata katanya juga gak bener juga OOC banget. Dan sejuta maaf buat fans Ron, disini dia aku gambarin nyebelin banget. Ini baru awal teman. Maafin aku, aku memang masih baru. Saran senior sangat dibutuhin banget banget banget. Terimakasih review ditunggu :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Extraordinary Love Story**

_**Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan milik saya. Mereka milik JK. Rowling. Terima Kasih kepada JK. Rowling.**_

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!" Hermione kaget bukan kepalang. Dengan gemetar ia menurunkan tangannya. Keringat dingin tiba – tiba saja bercucuran dari tubuh mungilnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba mencari setitik keberanian dan perasaan tenang –yang sayangnya tak kunjung ia dapatkan-.

"Bukan apa – apa, _sir_. Maafkan saya" Hermione menjawab dengan tanpa membalikkan badan. Dia sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk melihat siapa yang akan menjadi 'malaikat pencabut nyawanya' saat ini. Hermione mencoba berlari. Bukan maksudnya menjadi pengecut. Tapi sama sekali tidak lucu apabila ia dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts hanya karena masalah sapu terbang. Akan menjadi berita yang bagus untuk digosipkan bukan? Ah Hermione tak ingin memusingkannya lagi, yang ia mau hanya lari dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Hermione berlari, tangan kecil menggenggam tangannya. ini pasti tangan 'malaikat pencabut nyawanya'! Siapa lagi yang ada di lapangan ini selain Hermione dan 'dia'. Tapi tunggu! Tangan kecil! Tangan itu kecil! Tangan itu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tangan prefek dan ketua murid, apalagi Professor. Hermione cukup pintar untuk menyadari hal aneh ini dengan cepat. Secepat refleksnya sekarang untuk membalikkan badan melihat empunya tangan yang sedang menggenggamnya. Mata Hermione membulat tak percaya, terkejut dengan apa –atau tepatnya siapa- yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Bukan tatapan marah yang ia dapat, tapi tatapan wajah-menahan-tawa dari seorang bermata abu – abu. Yah lagi – lagi Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Draco tak dapat lagi menahan tawa. Lengkingan tawanya kini meledak amat keras. Untung saja dia sedang bersama Hermione yang super brilliant. Dengan sigap Hermione segera memasang mantra peredam suara yang untung saja sudah ia pelajari tadi siang.

"Tak ada yang lucu, Malfoy!" Draco tidak membalas satupun perkataan Hermione. Draco sangat terlihat 'bahagia' dengan apa yang baru ia lihat. Terlihat dari tawanya yang semakin menjadi – jadi dan tangan kiri yang memegang perutnya kesakitan. Tangan kanannya? Masih menggenggam Hermione. Kenapa Hermione tak protes?

"Oh, baiklah Tuan Malfoy. Kalau kau hanya ingin menertawaiku, aku akan kembali ke asrama sekarang juga!"

"Oke oke Hermione aku selesai," Draco berusaha di sela tawanya yang sedikit demi sedikit mereda.

"Kau tak tau suaramu tadi sangat lucu, Granger!"

"Jangan mulai lagi, Malfoy!"

"Bukan apa – apa, _sir_. Maafka-" Draco menirukan suara Hermione tadi. Namun terpotong karena wajah masam dan tatapan tajam Hermione yang secara cuma – cuma diberikan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau lakukan Granger?" Hermione tidak menjawab, hanya sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah sapu disampingnya.

"Sapu? Kau belajar terbang? Demi Merlin Granger!"

"Apa yang salah, Malfoy?" Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dan Hermione keheranan.

"Ikut aku!" Draco mengambil sapu terbang Hermione dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah Draco menarik tangan yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Yang ditarik hanya menunjukan wajah kebingungan dan sayangnya kebingungan itu tak berkurang saat Draco sudah menghentikan langkahnya –langkah Hermione juga-. Langkah mereka berhenti di Lapangan Quidditch. Tempat yang paling jarang Hermione kunjungi.

"Granger?" Draco membuka suara setelah sesaat hening terjadi.

"Hm?"

"Kau sadar tidak tangan kita dari tadi belum terlepas?" Hermione –entah sudah yang keberapa kali- terkejut. Dengan refleknya lagi ia melepaskan tangannya yang daritadi bersatu dengan Draco. Dan Demi Jenggot Merlin, Hermione melihat wajah kecewa dari Draco. Hanya sedetik mungkin sebelum air mukanya berubah kembali.

"Katakan Granger kenapa kau nekat melanggar hampir sepuluh peraturan hanya untuk latihan terbang?" ucap Draco seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Seakan dia tak melihat wajah merah Hermione.

"Hanya kau bilang? Aku hampir dipermalukan didepan kelas karena pelajaran sialan ini. Dan Malfoy, tepatnya 12 peraturan yang bisa aku langgar," Draco mendengus. Cukup kesal dengan tingkah 'teman rahasianya' ini.

"Dengar Granger," Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione. Memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Memperkencang detak jantung milik Hermione.

"Setiap orang pasti punya kelebihan dan kelemahan. Aku tak perlu bertanya tentang kelebihan, kau punya itu. Sangat banyak bila boleh ditambah," Draco diam sejenak, memperhatikan senyum manis dan semu merah yang kini ada di wajah Hermione. Sayang saja ia tak bisa melihatnya lebih jelas karena Hermione sedang menatap rumput lapangan. Menyembunyikannya eh?

"Dan mungkin ini, sapu terbang ini, adalah kelemahanmu Granger,"

"Tapi selagi kita bisa mencoba, tidak salah kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu di Hogwarts?"

"Merlin Malfoy, aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan detensi dan apapun segalanya yang akan terjadi. Kau tidak mengerti Malfoy, bagaimana perasaanku, bagaimana keadaanku. Bayangkan saja jika semua orang yang kau lihat sudah berhasil melakukan sesuatu dan kau tidak dapat apa – apa. Ditambah ejekan teman – teman. Merlin! Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terb-"

"Baiklah!" Draco mengangkat tangannya. pertanda ia sudah tak kuat mendengar celotehan-cepat-satu-napas Hermione.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah Granger!" Draco melemparkan sapu terbang yang dipegangnya ke samping Hermione. Hermione hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, takut mengatakan yang salah. Draco mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Awalnya Hermione mengira Draco akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi ternyata sangat salah. Draco malah bergerak kebelakang Hermione. Hermione dapat merasakan napas Draco menggesek lehernya. Wangi mint itu tercium hidung gadis mungil itu. Hal yang tak disangka kembali adalah Draco mengambil tangan kanan Hermione yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri. Perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Hanya dengan sentuhan itu Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar didirinya. Entah. Hermione tak pernah membacanya di buku. Salah satu syaraf otak Hermione memerintahkannya untuk menengok. Dan inilah dia sekarang, menatap mata kelabu favoritnya. Sedang menatapnya hangat. Cukup menghangatkan cuaca dingin yang sebenarnya sedang mengitari mereka. Senyum simpul kini terpampang di wajah Hermione, dan di wajah Draco pula sebenarnya. Draco meluruskan tangan Hermione. Menjulurkan tangannya ke atas sapu. Persis yang diajarkan Madam Hooch.

"Katakan _UP_ Granger,"

"A..aku takut tak bisa Malfoy"

"Tenang Granger, tak akan yang mengejekmu saat ini," Hermione memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sapunya. Ia mengambil napas panjang lalu mengamati sapunya lagi.

"_UP!_" Sangat pelan. Hermione mengucapkannya hampir mirip desisan. Sapunya tidak bergerak, apalagi berguling atau naik ke tangannya. Hal ini membuat ia kecewa, ia melirik tangan yang sedang memeganginya. Senyum simpul yang tadi sempat ada kini hilang.

"Kau kurang perasaan Granger, anggap sapu itu kekasihmu"

"Hah? Kau gila Malfoy. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan sapu terbang!"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan Granger," Draco memutar kedua manik kelabunya. Seakan akan ingin berkata demi-salazar-gadis-ini-argh!

"Perumpamaan yang buruk Malfoy"

"Baik, baik, nona banyak protes. Anggap saja sapu ini sesuatu yang kau sayangi. Entah itu kucing, anjing, bukumu, atau uang sekoper, terserahlah. Bayangkan benda itu akan menghampirimu saat kau panggil,"

"Aku tak pernah membacanya, itu benar?"

"Kau ragu padaku eh, Granger? Coba saja," Hermione akhirnya mempraktekkannya. Tak ada salahnya, bukan? Hermione membayangkan sapu itu adalah kucing gemuknya yang akan melompat ke tangannya karena ia membawa snack kucing terenak sepanjang masa. Hermione tersenyum sesaat.

"_UP!_" Mata Hermione berbinar, ia berhasil! Ya! ia berhasil! Hermione membalikkan badan, menatap 'guru terbang'-nya. Hermione menggerakkan sapunya. Memberi bukti bahwa ia berhasil.

"Jangan senang dulu kau, sapu itu gunanya untuk terbang, bukan hanya untuk dipanggil naik ke tanganmu," Hermione menelan ludah, ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Naik ke sapu sekarang!" suruh Draco dengan seringai khas miliknya.

"Malfoy, aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Apalagi ini sudah larut ma-"

"Tidak tidak Granger, naik sekarang. Atau ternyata singa Gryffindor juga bisa takut?" Draco menyeringai lagi. Yang di beri seringai malah melotot padanya tajam. Ah kena kau Granger!

"Aku, tak akan takut Slytherin!" Hermione menekankan kata terakhir dari yang ia ucapkan. Telunjuknya yang indah menunjuk – nunjuk dada Draco. Ya, Draco yang daritadi seringainya tak kunjung hilang.

"Buktikan Granger! Tapi ingat jangan tinggi – tinggi! Condongkan badanmu kedepan untuk turun,"

"Aku sudah membaca!" Draco tak membalas. Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah memegang tongkat yang ada di jubahnya erat – erat. Ia tak mau ada yang terjadi pada Hermione. Hei ini aneh!

Hermione menaiki sapunya, menjejakkan kaki kecilnya di tanah, dan voila ia terbang sekarang. Hermione tertawa begitu senang. Ia berputar – putar mengelilingi lapangan Quidditch, walau dengan pelan karena sapunya yang sangat ketinggalan jaman. Yah meskipun pelan, beberapa kali jantung Draco hampir copot, Hermione yang sedikit tergelincir penyebabnya. Sudah lelah, akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk turun. Tongkat Draco sudah siap, mempersiapkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi. Namun tongkat itu akhirnya nganggur karena Hermione dapat mendarat dengan sangat mulus, ditambah bibirnya yang terus membentuk senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana, professor?" Hermione menekankan kata terakhirnya, kali ini untuk menggoda Draco.

"Lumayan, untuk pemula sepertimu," Draco mengusap dagunya. Memberikkan ekspresi seperti berpikir. Pemandangan ini disambut tawa renyah dari Hermione.

"Kau mau ke asrama Malfoy?"

"Ah nanti saja, sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian saja,"

"Baiklah, kita kesana yuk!" Hermione menarik tangan Draco ke arah tribun di sebelah barat. Draco hanya menurut. Tanpa saling tau, senyum masing – masing mereka sedang mengembang.

-o0o-

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Sesaat setelah mereka duduk bersebelahan dan Hermione merapalkan mantra peredam suara, tak ada diantara mereka saling bicara. Hanya senyum mereka yang tak kunjung terhapus. Entah mereka saling sadar atau tidak.

"Emm… Malfoy," Hermione akhirnya memecah hening. Suatu keharusan memang.

"Hm?"

"Aku .. terima kasih" Draco menengok ke arah Hermione. Menikmati ekspresi dari gadis yang daritadi bersamanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya, bantuanmu saat pelajaran terbang dan menjadi guru privat terbangku contohnya,"

"Bukan masalah, Granger"

Hening.

Kembali hening.

"Em Malfoy?"

"Apalagi Granger?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di lapangan tadi?"

"Aku mengikutimu"

"Me.. mengikutiku?"

"Yah, tadi aku lihat kau di koridor menuju pintu kastil. Dan tingkahmu yang berjalan bolak – balik membuatku penasaran hal konyol apa yang akan kau lakukan," Hermione memasang wajah cemberutnya, dan memukul lengan Draco pelan. Membuat Draco tertawa.

"Aku kira koridor itu sepi, ternyata tidak juga ya, untung kau yang melihatku" Hermione menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Isyarat kekesalannya.

"Koridor yang itu memang sangat sepi Granger,"

"Lalu mengapa kau lewat koridor itu? Aaaah! Aku tau! Kau suka tempat yang sepi – sepi ya, wah aku tak menyangka kau suka sesuatu berbau mesum Draco Malfoy,"

"Kau yang mesum, Granger. Aku sedang berpikir di san-"

"Pffft kau berpikir Malfoy?" ejek Hermione dengan nada sangat mencela.

"Diamlah Granger, bukan hanya kau yang punya otak. Tempat sepi memang paling enak untuk berpikir kan?"

"Berduaan dengan kekasih juga bisa,"

TAK! Jitakan yang 'lumayan' keras mendarat sempurna di kepala Hermione. Membuat wajah cemberut Hermione muncul lagi. Dan tawa Draco juga meledak lagi. Otomatis.

"Maaf, maaf," Hermione mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal. Tak seperti permintaan maaf sepasang kekasih yang ketauan selingkuh. Hah?

Hening.

Lagi – lagi hening.

Aku sudah bosan menulis kata hening.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan Malfoy?" DEG. Jantung Draco seakan berhenti berdetak. Kini ingatannya memutar satu hal buruk yang ia harapkan tak terjadi. Harry Potter menjadi seeker termuda, dan itu karena dia. Karena kebodohannya. Karena kejahilannya. Argh! Semua pikiran itu menghujam bersamaan. Tak memberi kesempatan bagi Draco untuk menghindar.

"Malfoy?" Hermione menyadari perubahan air muka Draco. Walau daritadi diam terjadi, wajah Draco tak pernah sedatar ini. Wajah ini adalah wajah saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Eh? Tak ada apa – apa,"

"Ini jelas sekali ada apa – apa Malfoy. Ceritakanlah,"

"Kita teman kan?" tambah Hermione. Draco menghembuskan napasnya, hampir seperti Hermione.

"Aku sedang memikirkan, Harry Potter,"

"Jangan bilang tentang kejadian Remembrall milik Neville,"

"Kau tau?"

"Harry dan Ron yang cerita, tapi demi Merlin Malfoy! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Hal ini apa? Sudah jelas Granger, Gryffindor Slytherin, dan begitulah," Draco menunjuk Hermione saat ia mengatakan Gryffindor.

"Pasti ada alasan, Malfoy. Selain tentang asrama, pasti ada hal lain kan?"

"Kebencian, apakah itu kurang cukup Granger?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membenci seseorang yang baru saja kau temui?"

"Ini tradisi Granger jadi terima sajalah!" Atmosfer diantara mereka memanas sehingga Hermione memilih diam. Membiarkan Draco mengambil napas dan meredakan emosinya.

"Kau tau Malfoy, aku selalu merasa ada yang salah, selalu ada yang salah ketika teman – teman asramaku membicarakan asramamu, terutama membicarakanmu. Mereka bilang kau menjengkelkan, kau jahat, dan yang tak pernah angkat bicara saat mereka membicarakanmu, karena .. karena.." Hermione terdiam sejenak, dapat dilihatnya Draco mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy yang kukenal tak seperti yang mereka katakan," 9 kata barusan sangat pelan Hermione ucapkan, tapi dengan duduk bersebelahan tak mungkin Draco tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku pernah menganggap bahwa mungkin teman – temanku hanya iri kepadamu, mana mungkin seorang anak baru beberapa hari sudah membuat ulah dan dibenci seisi asrama. Itu peganganku Malfoy, peganganku sebelum saat itu,"

"Saat itu?"

"Saat Ron dan Harry bercerita tentang keusilanmu yang akhirnya tadaaa membuat Harry menjadi seeker,"

"Aku .. ah kau harus tau Granger, Gryffindor-Slytherin, air-api, langit-bumi bukanlah gurauan. Hal itu adalah tradisi dari dulu. Dari jaman ayahku-pun sudah begitu. Aku bersikap beda padamu karena kau tau aku membuat-"

"Pengecualian untukku, aku tau Malfoy, tapi mengapa aku? Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang seperti aku?"

"Contekan PR mungkin?" Seringai itu akhirnya terlihat lagi. Hermione sangat senang melihatnya, mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu wajah datar-lah yang ada di kulit pucat Draco.

"Enak saja," cibir Hermione walau sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui alasan sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kau menyenangkan Granger," ucap Draco seakan tau isi hatinya.

"Menyenangkan bagaimana sih? Kita baru kenal beberapa hari Malfoy,"

"Yah, dari awal kita bertemu, kau tau tingkahmu lucu saat menabrakku? Dan percayalah setelah itu aku merasa selalu melihatmu di setiap mataku melihat. Oh ya! saat kau mencuri pandang di upacara seleksi, bahkan ketika makan, aku rasa aku meny.. eh aku rasa kau menyenangkan untuk dilihat dan diajak bicara,"

"Cara bicaramu seperti aku adalah fans terbesarmu, ah tidak kau yang fans terbesarku!" Hermione tertawa renyah lagi. Ah pemandangan yang indah.

"_You wish _Granger!"

Hening.

Merlin hilangkan kata hening!

Baiklah sunyi.

"Berhentilah bertindak bodoh Malfoy, tak bisakah kau hanya menyimpan bencimu dalam hati? Tanpa harus mengungkapkannya dengan tindakan. Aku bukan membela asramaku Malfoy, aku hanya tak ingin kau.. kau menyesal," Entah mendapat suara setan darimana hingga pembicaraan –pemecahan hening atau sunyi, entahlah!- mereka kembali serius. Padahal mereka baru saja saling melemparkan candaan, bukan?

"Kau benar, aku menyesal," desisan datar Draco. Desisan yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Hermione berdiri.

"Granger?" Hermione menoleh, menemukan mata abu – abu yang penuh harap.

"Akankah kau menjauhiku setelah kau tau bahwa aku… aku..-"

"Kau apa? Menjengkelkan? Jahat? Ayolah Malfoy, aku tak peduli. Yang aku tau, Malfoy yang kukenal adalah orang yang menyenangkan, baik, dan guru privat yang gratis," Hermione terlihat serius awalnya. Membuat bibir Draco membentuk senyuman maut paling sempurna. Tapi di 4 kata terakhir, senyum itu hilang diiringi dengusan.

"Kau janji?" Draco menawarkan kelingkingnya yang segera disambut Hermione tanpa suara. Hanya senyuman.

"Emm Malfoy, omong – omong bagaimana cara kita masuk ke kastil nanti?"

"Sudah kupikirkan, tenang saja Granger. Bukan hanya kau yang punya otak disini," Hermione tertawa, begitu juga Draco. Mereka hanyut dalam hening em sunyi kembali. Namun kali ini sunyi yang berbeda. Berbeda. Karena ada suatu hal yang sudah terselesaikan di hati masing – masing mereka.

**TBC**

-o0o-

_**Lalalalalala akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Disini jam 11.16 pm. Dan aku sedang galau karena ranking turun jadi yah *ah sudahlah*. Btw terima kasih sangat sangat sangat yang sudah mereview me-follow, me-favorite FF abal ini. Demi, aku hampir gak lanjut kalau gak ada support kalian. Bukan manja, atau haus support, atau blablabla. Tapi emang aku ngerasa chapter 1 itu kelewat setelah melihat support kalian, wah seneng banget. Maaf alay saya author baru jadi senior masih dibutuhin banget!**_

_**Oh ya chapter ini aku persembahin buat Aihtum yang secara gak langsung udah ngasih semangat kembali baca FF dan akhirnya aku nulis FF. Walau beda jurusan sih. Aku Dramione dia Kyumin. Buat yang suka Kyumin, dia tau semua FF kece. Aku bisa tanyain kok **___

_**ini balasan review kalian :**_

_**esposa malfoy : makasih, ini lanjutannya, tetep review ya :)**_

_**Ryoma Ryan :serius ga aneh? Wah aku jadi seneng bacanya! Makasih loh makasih. Ayo dong nulis, pasti aku baca :D tetep review ya :)**_

_**Constantinest : hehe makasih kak :) tetep review ya kak :D**_

_**Ms. Loony Lovegood : makasih ya kak, koreksi kakak berguna banget buat aku :D tetep review ya kak:)**_

_**diya1013 : ini lanjutannya, makasih, tetep review ya :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Extraordinary Love Story**

_**Disclaimer : Semua karakter bukan milik saya. Mereka milik JK. Rowling. Terima Kasih kepada JK. Rowling.**_

Malam ini adalah malam terbaik dalam hidup Hermione. Dia kini sedang berbaring penuh senyum di kasur empuknya setelah –dengan penuh keberuntungan- berhasil lolos masuk ke kastil. Yah memang benar penuh keberuntungan. Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia dan Draco hampir ketahuan. Entah prefek entah Mr Filch. entah kucingnya, ah entahlah. Berterima kasihlah pada Draco, Hermione. Karena tanpanya yang mengikutimu, tanpanya yang berduaan denganmu semalaman, dan yang paling penting tanpanya yang sudah hafal jalan aman untuk menyelinap, mungkin sekarang senyum itu tidak akan terpatri di wajahmu.

Hermione tertawa kecil ketika otaknya mengingat pengalaman gilanya ini. Terutama saat Draco berkata _"Aku harus mengakui, otak Crabbe dan Goyle ada gunanya juga. Kau tahu, mereka yang memberitahuku cara menyelinap dengan baik dan benar. Ah tidak Granger, bukan untuk yang aneh – aneh, hanya mencuri makanan dari dapur," _ Baiklah baiklah, memang tak lucu. Tapi seandainya kalian melihat wajah Draco sekaligus, ah tak usah ditanya. Mungkin Professor Snape-pun akan tertawa -apakah berlebihan?-. Wajah Draco tadi seperti antara senang, sebal, gugup, takut, dan tampan. Eh tampan?

Hermione menarik selimut putihnya. Sudah cukup saat – saat bahagianya. Besok ia harus kembali bermesraan dengan buku. Dan terlambat sama sekali tidak ada pada kamusnya. Perlahan matanya menutup. Gelap, gelap, dan gelap.

-o0o-

"Professor McGonagall memang sangat gila! Aku membencinya! Essay dua perkamen! Batas waktu hanya semingu! Bisakah lebih buruk?" Gadis kecil berwajah anjing pug terus berkoar sepanjang ia berjalan. Sejak keluar dari kelas, ia tak berhenti menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar, membuat para pria Slytherin dibelakangnya menggerutu kesal.

"Ah sudahlah Pans, siapa yang mencintai Professor itu?" Blaise yang awalnya diam kini ikut angkat bicara. Jengah atas Pansy.

"Para Gryffindor mungkin, Blaise" timpal Draco dengan datar yang anehnya disambut gelak tawa kawan – kawannya.

"Hahaha kau benar Drake, ah aku jadi ingat gadis Gryffindor berambut semak sok tahu itu, siapa namanya Nott? Aku lupa"

"Hermione Granger, Pans" Wajah datar Draco sempat berubah saat nama Hermione disebut. Untung saja ia berjalan dibelakang sehingga teman – temannya tidak menyadarinya. Untunglah.

"Cih, aku sangat membencinya. Ingat tidak saat ia dengan sok-nya angkat tangan di kelas? Merasa paling pintar saja. Dia itu Gryffindor bukan Ravenclaw! Bahkan Ravenclaw-pun tak sesombong dia. Aku heran betapa percaya dirinya dia, padahal dia cuma mud-"

"Lihat itu dia!" celotehan panjang Blaise terpotong oleh jeritan-melengking-menyakitkan milik Pansy. Tangan kurus Pansy menunjuk ke arah kerumunan. Tanpa komando, gerombolan Draco segera saja menuju kesana, ke arah Hermione. Tak perlu banyak usaha untuk menyingkirkan kerumunan yang ada. Mereka Slytherin dan ada Draco disana, siapa yang tak hormat?

Mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka mau. Tempat paling jelas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Di depan mereka terlihat Hermione Granger dengan geram menunjuk – nunjuk dada Darah Pengkhianat Weasley. Ada Santo Potter juga disana, namun ia hanya terdiam seperti keledai. Sama sekali tak mencerminkan sifat Gryffindor. Ah, topi –busuk- seleksi itu memang harus pensiun.

"Kau! Beraninya!" Hermione sangat memperlihatkan emosinya. Hazel coklat-nya yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan kini seperti berpetir. Sangat bukan Hermione yang biasanya.

"Aku apa Hermione sang pandai? Aku benar kan? Kau memang tak punya teman?"

"Aku punya teman, Weasley!"

"Aku meragukannya, mana ada anak yang tahan berteman denganmu? Yah selain aku dan Harry yang mau berbaik hati pada orang sok sepertimu!" Tangan yang sedari tadi hanya menunjuk kini telah mendorong. Ron jatuh tersungkur kesakitan. Sebagian orang yang menonton mulai menahan napas. Ekspresi yang sama seperti sedang menyaksikan opera sabun.

"Kau bisa menanyakan pada gadis – gadis Gryffindor yang lain, Weasley. Bagaimana pertemananku dengan mereka. Bagaimana mereka selalu bercerita denganku tiap malam. Satu hal, tak berteman denganmu tak menimbulkan sedikitpun kerugian bagiku!" Hermione memberi tatapan membunuh sekali sebelum ia berlari. Hanya beberapa langkah sebelum matanya sempat mendapati Draco. Seringai sinis keluar dari wajah manis Hermione. Sepetinya Draco sudah terlalu mempengaruhinya.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap salah satu anak keluarga Weasley tersebut. Terus menatap walau ia tahu semua orang yang menontonnya sedang memberikan ekspresi yang sama. Heran. Seringai itu muncul lagi.

"Ah ya Weasley, bila kau masih ragu kau bisa tanyakan pada musuhmu" Dahi Ron berkerut tanda berpikir. Musuh? Apa dia punya musuh? Dia tak pernah ikut campur dalam masalah apapun, bagaimana ia bisa dapat musuh?

"Ya Weasley, aku berteman dengan musuhmu! Dan asal kau tahu, berteman dengannya sangat menyenangkan! Kau masih punya otak kan untuk mengerti siapa yang aku maksud?" _That's it! _Pernyataan dan pertanyaan kejam yang baru Hermione utarakan cukup membuat yang ada disana merinding. Hermione yang kalem bisa segarang itu, Demi Merlin!

Hermione memutar badannya, kini ia benar – benar berlari meninggalkan semua yang sedang menatapnya. Takut dan terkejut adalah kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan air muka mereka. Tak lama satu per satu dari mereka mulai bubar. Ya, bubar setelah menatap prihatin kepada Ron. Setelah beberapa saat, koridor itu mulai sepi kembali. Meninggalkan Harry, Ron, dan gerombolan Draco yang kini sedang tersenyum sinis kepada Ron. Seperti mendapat tontonan komedi gratis siang hari.

"Ayo kembali ke asrama, Ron" Harry membantu kawannya berdiri. Hanya itukah yang bisa Harry Potter perbuat? Saat dua temannya sedang bertengkar, dengan wajah penuh napsu membunuh, dimana dia? Diam? Hanya diam, menonton seperti para murid lainnya? Dunia sangat berlebihan mengandalkan bocah ini untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Ron sudah berdiri dan kini mereka mulai ingin berjalan menuju asrama mereka. Itu masih ingin mereka. Ya, lihat sekarang, gerombolan Draco sudah menghadang. Pupus sudah usaha mereka untuk menganggap gerombolan itu sedari tadi tiada.

"_Well, well, _Weasley" seringai muncul di wajah Draco. Ah bukan hanya Draco. Para Slytherin-pun juga memamerkan seringai mereka. Sayang saja tak seindah Draco.

"Apa yang kau mau, Malfoy?" emosi Ron yang sedikit reda tersulut lagi karena Draco.

"Yang aku mau? Kau yakin bisa memenuhi mauku? Seluruh kekayaan keluargamu –pun tak akan cukup untuk memenuhi mauku, Weasel!"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menghina maafkan kami Malfoy, kami masih punya kegiatan yang cukup penting untuk dijalani," Ah! Santo Potter membela! Ron saja kau bela, kenapa Hermione tidak, Potter?

"Baiklah, hanya ingin bertanya Weasel, bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan?" Wajah Ron kini memerah, hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya. Matanya menyaratkan emosi. Mungkin saking emosinya sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Draco semakin mendekat.

"Dipermalukan wanita, betapa terhormatnya Weasel," Draco semakin dekat.

"Kau..."

"Aku apa, Weasel? Kau menyedihkan!" Semakin dekat.

"Kau lebih menyedihkan, Malfoy!"

BUKK!

Tangan itu melayang kencang. Tepat mengenai pipi kemerahan Ron. Dan lagi – lagi Ron tersungkur. Amarah Harry – sang – penyelamat – Potter sepertinya kini sudah tersulut. Lihat tongkatnya sekarang sudah menekan 'mesra' dada Draco.

"Untuk apa itu, Malfoy!" cih, hanya itukah yang bisa Harry katakan.

"Untuk kesenanganku saja, Potter!" Sangat cepat. Sungguh sangat cepat yang terjadi. Draco menepis tongkat Harry dengan sekali ayunan tangan. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit membentuk seringai sinis. Dan berlalu. Ya, Draco berlalu meninggalkan semua orang yang sedang menatapnya kebingungan. Entah teman entah musuh, semua ia tinggalkan. Hanya untuk dia.

-o0o-

"Hermione… Hermione…"

Nama itu terus ia ucapkan. Ia sedang berlari menyusuri luasnya Hogwarts. Menyusuri setiap ruangan. Tak ia pedulikan peluh yang terus menetes. Tak ia pedulikan napasnya yang kian memberat. Ia hanya ingin menemui gadis itu. Melihatnya, menenangkannya, karena ia tau gadis itu sedang tidak baik – baik saja.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia mencari, tapi ia sama sekali tak mau berhenti. Kakinya terus melangkah. Terus dan terus. Ruangan disini tak ada, ruangan disana juga tak ada. Dimana kau, Granger?

Langkah itu akhirnya berhenti. Bulu kuduk-nya serasa merinding. Dia merasa aneh. Dia seperti menembus sesuatu yang transparant. Dengan wajah horror ia berbalik badan, memastikan apa yang telah menghentikannya. Ah, sesaat itu pula dia memutarkan bola matanya – sebal. Dilihatnya hantu berkucir dua dan berkacamata – Mrytle Merana. Wajah horror itu menghilang terganti wajah sinis. Seperti biasanya.

"Kau! Hantu sialan menghalangi jalanku!"

"Kau yang sialan, pemuda! Menembusku sesukamu! Dimana matamu?"

"Beraninya! Kau bahkan tak akan merasakan apapun!"

"Oh baik! Sekarang mari buat permainan 'Silahkan Menembus Mrytle' 50 poin jika kau berlari menembusnya, 100 poin jika kau merangkak menembusnya. Ha! Toh dia tak akan merasakan apa – apa!" Teriakan hantu ini sangat merusak telinga. Lebih parah dari Parkinson pikir Draco. Bukan hal aneh kan bila sekarang Draco sedang menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau, butuh ruang untuk mendengar betapa mengerikannya teriakanmu!" ucap Draco sesaat setelah melepaskan tangannya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Oh aku punya, tentu aku punya ruang, kamar mandi perempuan ini milikku, tapi Gryffindor cengeng telah merebutnya," Draco mendengus kesal. Tak ada waktu untuknya mendengar curhatan hantu itu. Ia berbalik badan dan mulai melangkah. Ia harus mencari Hermione. Gadis Gryffindor-nya. Gryffindor. Gryffindor cengeng? Ah! Kamar mandi! Bagaimana Draco bisa tak tau? Kemana lagi perempuan pergi ketika menangis?

"Apa yang kau maksud gadis Gryffindor berambut coklat mengembang?" Draco berbicara setengah berteriak setelah refleksnya menyuruhnya kembali menghadap Mrytle. Untunglah koridor ini sepi.

"Ah ya! Bergigi besar bila boleh kutambah," Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada balasan walau kata – kata Mrytle penuh cibiran. Yang ada seorang pemuda tanpa ragu memasuki kamar mandi perempuan. Tak ada maksud lain selain menemui seorang Gryffindor. Otak pemuda ini sedang tak berjalan.

-o0o-

"Granger? Granger? Kau disini?"

Tangisan itu berhenti. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tenggelamkan dalam tangannya. Telinganya yang daritadi hanya mendengar suara tangisan kini mulai siaga. Mungkinkah?

"Ayolah Granger, jangan menjadi pengecut seperti ini, kau Gryffindor bukan?"

Badannya sudah berhenti bergetar. Telinganya tak mungkin membohonginya. Ia tau. Ia hafal suara ini. Malfoy!

"Keluarlah Granger, kau tak kasian padaku? Aku mencarimu dari tadi,"

Baru saja Draco menutup mulutnya saat pintu salah satu toilet terbuka. Menampilkan seorang gadis yang sangat kacau. Rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Tangan kanannya berusaha menghapus air matanya sendiri. Gadis itu berjalan lunglai menuju ke seseorang. Seseorang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Demi merlin Granger! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Hermione diam. Tapi tangannya bergerak memegang tangan Draco. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Draco. Entah?

"Tempat, Malfoy. Carikan. Kumohon," Suara Hermione sangat pelan. Tapi cukup untuk didengar Draco. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Draco menarik tangan Hermione yang masih menggenggamnya. Dia merasa _De Javu_. Tapi bukan itu intinya.

-o0o-

"Menara Astronomi?" itulah kalimat pertama yang Hermione ucapkan setelah langkah Draco dan otomatis langkahnya berhenti. Draco tersenyum. Kembali menariknya menuju sudut ruangan. Tampak langit hitam dan bintang berkelap – kelip dari sudut sana.

"Lebih baik dari kamar mandi kan?" ucap Draco setelah mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk duduk. Hermione menarik napas panjang lalu memandang langit. Sebaliknya, Draco malah memandang gadis yang sedang memandang langit.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu! Aku merasa menyedihkan," Hermione tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kanvas hitam.

"Kau memang menyedihkan, Granger. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Haruskah aku cerita sekarang, Malfoy?" Hermione kini menatap Draco. Kelabu bertemu hazel lagi.

"Terserah padamu, Granger. Jika bisa membuatmu membaik," Hermione lagi – lagi menarik napas panjang. Diam – diam dia bersyukur mengenal Draco.

"Ron, kau tau, mengataiku sok pintar setelah aku membenarkan pengucapan mantranya. Harusnya dia bersyukur kan Malfoy? Salah satu temanku ada yang kena ledakan gara – gara mantranya sendiri, dan aku yakin bila tak aku peringatkan, akhir cerita Ron akan sama," Draco diam, tapi tangan Draco secara refleks mengusap bahu Hermione. Menenangkan.

"Aku mungkin tak akan terlalu tersinggung apabila dia tak mengataiku yang macam – macam, Malfoy. Tapi lihat Ron! Cih! Bahkan dia dengan seperti wanita membicarakanku dibelakangku!" Hermione mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Apa aku salah, Malfoy?" wajah Hermione seperti anak kecil yang telah menjatuhkan es krim milik kakaknya. Membuat Draco tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Tangan pucatnya terangkat untuk mengacau rambut coklat yang memang sudah kacau.

"Kau selalu benar di mataku, Granger"

"Selalu benar," tambah Draco. Dan lihat! Ah! Senyum hangat Hermione muncul lagi. Bagai matahari ditengah musim dingin.

"Aku …, emm sedikit bertanya – tanya, Granger," Alis Hermione terangkat. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang serius dan berpikir.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh tadi. Kau hampir membeberkan rahasia kita, kau tahu?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Malfoy! Aku sama sekali tak berpikir tadi. Tapi tenanglah-" senyum geli terpampang di wajah kacau Hermione.

"- Ron tak cukup pintar untuk mengartikan,"

"Kau jahat, Granger. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke Slytherin sekarang juga!" Tawa meledak diantara mereka. Betapa sederhanya sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Asramamu bukan untuk orang jahat, Malfoy. Ambisius tepatnya aku kira,"

"Sanjungan untukku. Yah, jika kau kira memukul Weasley bukan suatu kejahatan,"

"Kau .. Apa?" Hermione memekik. Tangannya menutup mulutnya. Tapi entah kenapa matanya menyiratkan kekaguman.

"Aku jengah, Granger! Tingkahnya hanya merendahkan martabat pria!" Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Kesal adalah kata yang tepat.

"Kau. Malah. Memberikan. Petunjuk. Tentang. Orang. Yang. Aku. Maksud. _Clever _Malfoy!" Hermione menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Draco menepuk jidatnya seakan ingin berkata _oh iya, kau benar! _

"Ah sudahlah aku tak peduli. Aku jamin si Weasley tak akan mengerti dan kau tak akan mendapatkan detensi," Draco mengangkat kerah kemejanya seakan berkata siapa yang bisa menentang Draco Malfoy. Dan Hermione menyerah untuk berdebat dengan hanya memutar bola matanya seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hermione sekenanya. Kembali menatap langit berbintang.

"Pertanyaan. Kenapa kau pilih tempat ini?" Hermione menatap bingung Draco. Draco seakan tau pertanyaan ini akan muncul dari gadis ini.

"Dulu. Sewaktu aku sedih. Ibuku selalu mengajakku ke balkon rumah untuk melihat bintang," Wajah Draco yang berseri sedetik berubah. Menjadi benar – benar sedih dan ada kilatan marah disana.

"Ibuku selalu menceritakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku nyaman. Tapi yang paling aku senangi adalah ketika ibuku menceritakan bagaimana namaku ini bisa diambil,"

"Rasi Draco?" Tanya Hermione tepat.

"Ya! Aku selalu meminta kisah itu terus diulang. Mungkin saking seringnya, aku jadi suka bintang,"

"Bintang itu menenangkan bagiku. Tiap aku sedih, bingung, bahkan marah aku akan mencari bintang. Mungkin menjadi kebiasaaan. Bintang seperti menjadi sinonim untuk ibu,"

"Tapi sepertinya, sekarang bukan hanya ibu yang akan menjadi sinonim kata bintang," Draco menengok kearah Hermione yang sedang tersipu. Hermione pintar dan Hermione tau apa maksudnya. Mereka berdua kini menatap langit bersama seakan langit itu menampilkan hal yang menakjubkan.

"Bintang dan terbang adalah hal favoritku saat ini," Hermione sangat sadar mengatakan itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit ia tau Draco sedang tersenyum.

Mereka terus menatap bintang. Mengobrol seakan mereka adalah teman lama yang telah terpisah. Sangat akrab. Mungkin, jika Draco tak melirik arlojinya mereka tak akan berhenti. Draco berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya untuk 'putri' yang ada di sebelahnya. Mereka siap. Ya siap untuk mengendap lagi menuju asrama.

-o0o-

Sejak Hermione dan Draco berduaan di Menara Astronomi, mereka jadi sering mencari waktu untuk berdua. Entah setelah kelas selesai. Entah setelah makan malam. Tak tentu. Mereka hanya ingin berdua. Menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara, berdebat, atau bahkan mengejek seseorang.

"Kau salah, Malfoy! Aku yakin perhitunganku ini benar!" yah, memang sedikit berbeda. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di Perpustakaan. Membahas tugas mereka sebelum tahun pertama ini berakhir. Begitu cepatnya.

"Aku tau aku bodoh, Granger! Sekarang ajari aku!" Malfoy memutar bola matanya seperti Hermione. Tangan langsing Hermione segera mencoret perkamen Draco dengan tulisan rampingnya, sedang mengajari. Draco mengangguk mengerti, setelah Hermione dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa perpustakaan begitu sepi?" ucap Draco sambil memainkan pena bulunya.

"Yah mungkin karena orang sepertimu semakin menjamur didunia,"

"Orang sepertiku (Draco mendengus kesal). Ambil positifnya, Granger. Kita jadi ada tempat berduaan," seringai muncul diwajah tampan Draco. Hermione tak mengelak lagi sekarang.

"Kau mengatakannya seakan kita-"

"Berpacaran? Kau mau kita berpa-"

"Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, Malfoy! Aku bahkan sudah selesai 20 menit yang lalu," kalimat terakhir Hermione menyelesaikan acara potong – memotong kalimat mereka. Membuat Draco mendengus tapi tetap melaksanakan perintah Hermione. Hermione terkikik dan mengambil buku tebal di sebelahnya. Kini mereka hening dalam kegiatan mereka masing – masing tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

**TBC!**

_**Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Tak perlu tau kan berapa lama. Yah, laptop dan computer yang eror, sama ulangan yang bejibun benar – benar nasib anak sekolahan yekan. Apalagi aku akselerasi -,- #curhat.**_

_**Aku mau berterima kasih buat semua yang sudah meng-apresiasi fanfic ini karena aku tau fanfic ini jauh banget dari kata bagus. Aku gabisa sebutin satu per satu. Untuk yang review, untuk yang follow, untuk yang nge-favorite. Makasih!**_

_**Tambahan. Aku harap kalian tetep mbayangin Hermione kecil sama Draco kecil disini. Karena kalau kalian mbayanginnya mereka yang udah gede rasanya aneh, kekanak – kanakan banget yekan. Tapi emang itu yang aku bangun, sifat kanak – kanak mereka. Oh ya! Bener buat yang bilang fanfic ini bakal panjang karena fanfic ini (kalo bertahan) akan sampai dimana Draco sama Hermione-nya dewasa #spoiler. Another spoiler, habis ini kita bakal liat Evil Draco :D /ketawa ala bella/**_

_**Tambahan lagi. Buat yang tanya twitter (hehe-,-) bisa follow vydi_ara. Jangan marah – marah disana ya :P**_


End file.
